Restlessness
by serenelystrange
Summary: The gang is pent up in the office after a badly gone job. So naturally, Parker especially is feeling restless. Just a little non pairing story, hope you like, :


A/N – Hey guys, guess what. No pairings in this one! Maybe a little innocent appreciation of a fellow team member, and some implied maybe something something, but no actual pairings! This is new for me folks, lol. Hope ya like.

-------------------------

-----------------

Parker was bored. This in itself was never a good thing. A bored Parker tended to be a dangerous Parker. This particular day was even worse for her though, because she was under strict orders by Nate to not leave the office. A messy job had just ended, and he wanted them all to stay safe in the office together until they were sure the trouble was over. So Parker was bored and restless and trapped. Definitely not good.

She walked past Nate's office door, pausing to listen briefly to the soft conversation between him and Sophie inside. Knowing an argument was never far away, she continued down the hall. Peering into Hardison's open door, she smiled at the sight of the hacker, sprawled out in his office chair, fast asleep. Rolling her eyes, Parker continued on to Eliot's office, frowning when she found it empty. Deciding Eliot must be in the kitchen, she made her way there, only to find it empty as well. And then she heard a steady thump thump thump coming from the back room, the room Eliot used to exercise, or when he tried to train them. Walking silently, she leaned into the doorway of the exercise room, watching in awe as Eliot repeatedly swung into the punching bag. Left, thump, right thump, left thump, right thump, repeat. His shirt was nowhere to be seen, and his skin glistened with sweat as he moved. Parker found herself enthralled with the tight muscles of his back as they twisted back and forth. And then Eliot stopped moving suddenly, spinning to face her with a scowl, and if she hadn't been distracted by his equally glistening chest, she might have noticed that scowl. But as it were, it took a few seconds to pull her gaze back up to his face.

"Can I help you?" Eliot growled, more than a little sarcastic. This last job had been tough on him, and he had more than a few bruises to show for it, and right now he was just not in the mood for anything other than beating the hell out of his punching bag.

Parker, being uncharacteristically observant, if she did say so herself, quickly backed into the hallway, "No. Just saying hi." She paused as he looked at her expectantly. "Hi!" she amended.

Eliot raised his eyebrows in annoyance and amusement, "Hello."

"Bye," Parker said quickly, and just as quickly, she was gone. Eliot just shook his head and turned back to the punching bag.

----------------------

Parker reached the office's couch in a mixture of relief and a whole new level of aggravation. Thanks to Eliot and his stupid sexy muscles, she was now bored, restless, trapped, and horny. She thought about going back to Eliot and jumping him, but with the mood he was in, she'd have more luck taming a lion at the moment. Then she thought about waking up Hardison, knowing all she had to do was ask, but stopped herself. It wasn't fair to Hardison if she slept with him because Eliot had turned her on. Rolling her eyes at herself, Parker wondered when she had developed such a conscience, and sighed as she realized the team truly had rubbed off on her, if not in the way she was currently wishing for.

"Shower it is," she said, mostly to herself. The shower, at least, didn't have feelings she could bruise.

---------------

An hour later, Hardison and Eliot stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for Parker to finish her shower.

"She's been in there a long ass time man," Hardison complained.

Eliot nodded, "Yeah. Dammit, I bet she went out the window! I knew she couldn't last this long pent up."

"We're on the top floor!" Hardison protested mildly, knowing full well that would never stop the girl.

Eliot shrugged, before knocking on the door and calling out, "Parker? You alright in there? We got a line out here."

Something suspiciously like 'fuck!' rang out in response, and the men exchanged wide eyed glances.

Hardison tried this time, "You fall or something, girl? Cause you know, we really gotta…"

He stopped abruptly as they heard another noise sound from the bathroom, and this time there was no confusion. It had definitely been a moan.

Eliot smirked in understanding, but Hardison continued to look shocked and a little bit in denial. "She's not…" he trailed off, "Not at work!"

Eliot's smirked widened into a grin, "Sounds like."

Hardison hedged, "How do you know? I mean, it could've been a moan, of like, pain. She might have actually hurt herself."

"Wasn't that kind of moan, Hardison."

"And how are you so sure?" He challenged.

Eliot laughed, "It's a very distinctive moan."

Hardison sighed, "We have got to get out of this office."

---------------------------------------

Much later, Parker slept soundly on the couch, lazy smile on her face. Hardison took one look at her before sighing and handing a waiting Eliot a twenty dollar bill.

"Told ya," Eliot smirked.

"Shut up."

The two men stood, watching Parker sleep in silence before Eliot spoke up.

"You know, I haven't seen Nate or Sophie in hours."

Hardison furrowed his brow, "You don't think? Hell, why not? Everyone's getting laid but me tonight."

Eliot scowled and motioned to himself, as if to say, 'what am I, chopped liver?' He hadn't gotten any either.

Hardison glared, "Whatever, man. You pick up girls all the time. People like me gotta actually put some effort into it."

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that," Eliot laughed, unable to resist teasing the moping geek.

Hardison scoffed, "Well, at least I ain't short!"

He should've seen the smack coming, but he didn't, and he glared at Eliot as he rubbed his arm soothingly. "Damn it, El! That's gonna bruise!"

Eliot just glared, daring Hardison to say something else. When he didn't, Eliot smirked and turned around to head back to his office.

"Yeah, you better walk away," Hardison muttered to himself, still absently rubbing his bruised arm.

Eliot's voice travelled incredibly well through the office, "I heard that!"

Hardison groaned. They really needed to get out of the office.

-----------------------------------------------

TBC – Maybe. This was completely random, and I have no idea where Im going with pairings, if at all, so I'm putting it up as complete. And if you all like it, and/or I feel like it, I'll add more.


End file.
